Kaw-Man
Kaw-Man is a boss fought in Spark the Electric Jester. It is fought in Kerana Forest. Appearance Kaw-Man has a yellow head with two ears, which have red tips. It has a black visor with only one red eye, has two red markings under its visor, and the jagged overbite that's standard for GPAs. It has a red body with 6 lights on it and a vent. It has a yellow backpack. It has a grey stomach, with a tail that has red and yellow, and ends with a black length with a yellow ball. Its arms have red round shoulder pads with black wiry extensions. On its left arm, it has a yellow lance with some red on it. On the right, it has a red hand with a chainsaw. It also has a white K on its right shoulder. According to Kerana, it was a resident of Kerana Forest. It was presumably used as a lumber-cutting robot. Pattern Kaw-Man, like most other bosses in the game, follows a set pattern. * It will first slash the bottom of the screen, which you have to jump over it. * It will then shoot in the background, first towards the middle, then the right, then the left. * It will then poke under you with its lance. There's a tell, and they're always under you. It will do this four times. * It will then slash at you three times, homing in on you each time. * It will then repeat the lance attack. Once done, it will repeat the pattern. When Kaw-Man gets to 1/3 health, it will destroy parts of the log that makes up the arena, making it smaller. EX Mode The EX battle is the same as the main one, except for the fact that instead of cutting parts of the log off at 1/3 of its health, it will do it after the first chainsaw swipe. It will then restart the pattern. As well as that, once cleared, the fight with The Reaper will begin. Hard Mode The Hard Mode fight starts like the EX mode fight, with the parts of the log being cut off. Kaw-Man's attacks have also been altered. * The horizontal chainsaw swipe happens twice instead of once. * The fireball attack will cover the edges, then the middle, and then the edges again. * The lance attack comes out faster. * The background chainsaw attack comes out faster. Gallery Kawcredits.png|Kaw-Man in the Fark Story's credits. Bgkaw.png|Kaw-Man shooting from the background. Kawdeath.png|Kaw-Man exploding. Kawcorpse.png|Kaw-Man's corpse, with Kerana standing on it. Betakawman.png|Beta version of Kaw-Man. Kawmanblender.png|Kaw-Man's Blender model. Trivia * Kaw-Man's music glitches up in the EX fight, as because it cuts off parts of the arena way too early, it keeps the Miniboss 3 music rather than switching to Miniboss 4. This is rectified in the Hard Mode fight. * Kaw-Man's beta design had more yellow, and had a more pronounced overbite. It also had minor changes, as well as possibly a hand. https://i.imgur.com/tVhpS63.png * Kaw-Man, due to the complexity of the design, was created as a Blender model first, and then turned into a sprite. https://i.imgur.com/f8O4pKV.png * Kaw-Man has the largest sprite size out of any Spark boss so far, at a 321 x 295 sprite size. References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bots Category:Robots